


In the glowing light

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri laid down on his side, and let his fingers caress over Victor’s collarbones, soft touches over exposed skin. He pressed close, and pressed his lips to Victor’s shoulder, before shuffling closer, resting his head on the space he had just kissed. Victor’s arm curled around his waist and pressed him closer, and Yuuri smiled, pressing his face to Victor’s neck.He was so happy.He was so incredibly happy here.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 32
Kudos: 212





	In the glowing light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acetylene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetylene/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Jenna and their prompt 'Soft Yuuri'. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Hugs  
> Lina

Sometimes, it was impossible for Yuuri not to become fully breathless over how much his life had changed in the span of a year and a half. From being at his lowest, feeling empty, lonely, without hope, ready to retire from a sport he still loved but felt he had no place in, to this. Everything had seemed incredibly dark then, as he stepped into Yu-topia with Minako-sensei, having to face his family, feeling like he had left them for nothing, having nothing to show for to be proud of. He had tried even then to climb out of the darkness, go back to what he loved about skating by practicing Victor’s routines, but it didn’t bring the joy back, his heart still heavy with disappointment. 

Then Victor showed up, and everything became a whirlwind of emotions, of determination, of giving more of himself than he ever thought he would, or could. It had been sweat, blood, tears and so many feelings that a few times Yuuri had been sure he would burst with the intensity of. Victor was everything Yuuri had looked up to as an idol, but so much more as a person. 

It had been so easy to fall for him, and without really meaning to Yuuri let his heart run away with all he was feeling for Victor, until it was all too late to take back. He had been sure he had set himself up for heartbreak, only to realise he was about to break Victor’s heart as he tried to fix something that didn’t need fixing. How silly it all felt on mornings such as this, as he woke late on a Saturday in the off season, the sun shining in through the window of the banquet room of Yu-topia, now their room, watching his husband sleep. 

Victor’s long silver lashes rested against his cheekbones, pale pink lips slightly parted as puffy breaths left them. His hair was in a slight disarray, and Yuuri reached out to stroke the fringe to lay more evenly. Not because he cared, but because he knew Victor did. There was partly self indulgence in it too. Victor’s hair was always soft under his fingers, and Yuuri loved touching it, feeling the silky strands under his fingers. 

Victor looked so peaceful like this, relaxed and easy, the sunlight painting the room in warm colors and a soft glow. Yuuri felt like he could stay here forever, watching Victor sleep, let the joy of them being together seep into his bones. He had never expected this, wished for it desperately, cared for it as tenderly as he could now. 

He laid down on his side, and let his fingers caress over Victor’s collarbones, soft touches over exposed skin. The summer heat had hit Hasetsu full force, and several fans were on in the bedroom to keep the air temperature at a livable level. Victor’s skin prickled, from Yuuri’s touch or the wind, Yuuri didn’t know. He pressed close, and pressed his lips to Victor’s shoulder, before shuffling closer, resting his head on the space he had just kissed. Victor’s arm curled around his waist and pressed him closer, and Yuuri smiled, pressing his face to Victor’s neck. 

He was so happy. 

He was so incredibly happy here. 

A hum left Victor’s lips, and Yuuri tilted his head up to press his lips to the underside of Victor’s jaw, the kiss dry and lingering. Victor’s arm tightened ever more around him, and Yuuri kissed the spot again, just because he could. 

“Morning,” Victor said, his voice thick with sleep, laced with more accent than usual. Yuuri hummed now, pressing his nose on Victor's neck to just breathe. He smelled like his cologne and deodorant, and the Yu-topia detergent, and never before had anything smelled more like home to Yuuri. “You're up early.”

“It’s almost nine,” Yuuri said with a smile, and Victor hummed again, turning just slightly so he would wrap his other arm around Yuuri. “It’s more you that’s slept late.”

“How could I not when it’s so comfortable here,” Victor said, pressing his lips to the crown of Yuuri’s head. “You won’t tell on me, will you?”

“Yes, I will make sure to tattle on you to Makka as soon as I see her,” Yuuri teased, but Victor didn’t seem very disturbed by this. He hummed again, shuffling some more.  
“Where is she?” he asked, and Yuuri pushed back just a little, tilting his head up so he could look at him. Victor still had his eyes closed, but a soft smile curled on his lips. His nose was covered in freckles from the summer sun, and Yuuri wanted to kiss each and every one of them. Last summer Victor covered them up, thinking Yuuri would not like them. It was all wrong. Yuuri loved everything about Victor, even the things that drove him insane. 

“Mari came to get her earlier, I don’t know when,” Yuuri admitted. “They’ve missed her.”

“I don’t blame them, she’s the best dog,” Victor said, and then he slowly opened his blue eyes, a gaze that always made Yuuri’s breath hitch, his smile becoming wider but still soft. Gods Yuuri loved him more than he ever thought was humanly possible. “Hi husband.”

“Hello Victor Katsuki,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s grin turned dopey and sweet, and Yuuri had to lean in to kiss him, press his mouth to Victor’s in a slow and sweet press lips, even though it was almost not a kiss at all with how much they were both smiling. Yuuri pulled back, and Victor started stroking his fingertips over Yuuri’s naked back, painting figures. “Have you slept well?”

“It’s very warm,” Victor said with a sigh, lashes fluttering against his cheekbones as he blinked lazily, not fully awake yet. “But mostly good. I had a good dream about puppies.”

“Perfect,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor giggled, a sound Yuuri had never heard from Victor before he came to Hasetsu, kept away from his public persona. Now he giggled like that all the time; at home, at the rink, in interviews. It made Yuuri feel bone deep pride, to know he made him this happy, this relaxed to be himself. 

“Yuuriii,” Victor cooed as he cuddled closer again, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s, once, twice, before pulling back to look into Yuuri’s eyes again. “What are we going to do today?”

“Do you want to go to the beach?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, before scrunching up his nose. 

“Later, in the evening when it’s not so hot and crowded?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded in agreement, pressing his lips to Victor’s cheek. “We could go to the market?”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Yuuri agreed. They would probably go for a run too, and help out around the onsen, but for now none of them moved, happy to simply be, content in each other’s embrace. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Yuuri said, the memory of a cold airport arrivals hall, Victor’s arms tight around his neck rising in his mind. Victor chuckled, rubbing his nose against Yuuri’s. 

“I promised I would,” he said, kissing Yuuri’s upper lip once, hand having found Yuuri’s wedding band, caressing his thumb over the gold. “For as long as you want me.”

“Forever,” Yuuri added, and Victor smiled bright and happy, and Yuuri had to kiss him again, terribly in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
